Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis Missy
r_JETBhS8L4 Michaelle (Mistress, Missy, Vuvun) - dorosła klacz, która ukrywa swoją prawdziwą rasę (Draconequus) pod postacią pegaza. Ponyfikacja (z wyglądu) Nulevoyserio, mam gdzieś że nie wygląda całkowicie jak ja, ale kolory pasują xd. Blank flank który wykopie Cię na drugi koniec kraju, jeśli jej to wytkniesz. Obecnie zamieszkuje Canterlot. Powstanie Ogólne Zaczęło się od tego, iż Autorka chciała przerobić swoją oryginalną ponysonę (Colleen) tak, by wyglądała bardziej "realnie" (czyli bardziej jak Autorka). Oczywiście nie tak całkiem chciała ją przerobić, ale chciała zrobić postać o wyglądzie bardziej podobną do niej. I wyszedł z tego beżowy pegaz z lekko poczochraną i długą brązową grzywą. Z początku Autorka nie przykładała do niej zbytniej uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła używać jej zamiennie z Cole i nadała jej początkowe imię "Mistress". Dopiero po jeszcze dłuższym czasie bardziej oficjalnie "zaakceptowała" ją jako "siebie" w świecie kucyków (i universum swoich wszystkich OC) i zrobiła z niej główne OC (chociaż jej historii nie posiada). Wygląd Pierwsza wersja Missy wyglądała jak normalny pegaz. Najnormalniejszy z normalnych, jedyne co ją wyróżniało to to, iż nosiła białą bluzę z kapturem. Poza tym nic. Potem dopiero Autorka dodała jej dłuższy, smoczy ogon porośnięty brązowym jak grzywa futrem, a następnie wrzecionowate oczy. Stwierdziła jednak, iż te zmiany nie mają zbytniego sensu ale jednocześnie nie chciała wracać do pierwszego desingu. Tak więc postanowiła zmienić jej całkiem rasę, z pegaza na Draconequusa. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się jej bardziej podobać i "upodabniać" do Autorki (bo kobieta zmienną jest i chaotyczną istotą). Imię Z tym był największy problem. Początkowo została nazwana "Mistress", jednak Autorce zbytnio się to kojarzyło z "pewnymi-rzeczami" więc nie mogła go zatrzymać na dłużej. Zamiast tego, zaczęła wołać na nią "Missy", takie jakby zdrobnienie od pierwszej wersji. I było tak dość długo. Aż w końcu przypomniała sobie, iż rodzice chcieli ją kiedyś nazwać "Michellenie do końca wiem czy to, wiem że "Miszel" XDD" więc postanowiła tego użyć, oczywiście po drobnych poprawkach. Wygląd Prawdziwy thumb|left|nie chcesz jej spotkać w ciemnym zaułku Postura oraz łapy/kopyta Missy w swojej bardziej naturalnej postaci jest dużo większa od większości kucyków (tylko Celestia jest wyższa, ale nie dłuższa) i jej futro jest w kolorze beżu. Posiada dużo dłuższą szyję oraz ciało w porównaniu do swojego "przebrania". Jej przednie łapy przypominają ptasie, przy czym palce są dłuższe i dużo ostrzejsze w barwie bladego różu. Są również bardzo chwytne, dzięki czemu może normalnie pisać i robić wiele innych rzeczy do których np. jednorożce potrzebują magii. Tylne kończyny natomiast przypominają bardziej kopyta kucyka, tylko są porośnięte dłuższym futrem. Ponieważ jej matka była zwykłym pegazem, wygląd Missy jest bardziej "harmonijny" niż Draconequusa pełnej krwi. Oczy i pysk Klacz posiada średniej wielkości oczy z sześcioma rzęsami. Podczas gdy jej źrenica jest wąska jak u smoka, jej tęczówki są podwójne - ta przy źrenicy jest koloru bladoniebieskiego jasnego, a ta druga również jest bladoniebieska, ale ciemniejsza. Również jej białka są nieco ciemniejsze, niż normalne białko. Jej pysk bardziej przypomina pysk smoka niż kucyka, jest długi z nieco spiczastym nosem, a w środku ma dużo ostrych zębów. Uszy Michaelle są nieco dłuższe niż u normalnego kucyka, w środku natomiast są bladoróżowe z różowym puchem w środku. Skrzydła i rogi Skrzydła Missy są duże, smocze i w barwie ciemnego beżu. Używa ich głównie to podkreślenia swojej dużej postury niż do latania, ponieważ przez ich wielkość trudno jej nimi manewrować. Jej rogi natomiast są średniej długości i krzywe, wyginające się głównie w górę i mające barwę bladego różu. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest długa i puchata, lekko zasłaniające jej oczy oraz są w barwie ciemnego brązu. Naturalna, nie farbowana. Jej futro na klatce piersiowej również jej bardzo puchata, ale krótsza i dużo jaśniejsza. Ogon Missy jest długo i nieco gruby, a na jego końcu jest również puchate i długie futro, w barwie ciemnego brązu (jak grzywa). "Przebranie" thumb|right|ok, tą już prędzej byś chciał spotkać Postura oraz kopyta Missy w tej formie jest niewiele wyższa od normalnego kucyka, ale mimo wielkości i wagi jest od nich dużo silniejsza. Głównie skrzydła powodują że wygląda na wyższą niż jest. Jej kopyta są normalne, bez żadnych dodatków, tylko bardziej porośnięte futrem. Oczy i pysk Oczy klaczy są duże, nieco podobne do tych które ma Księżniczka Luna i posiadają po sześć rzęs. Wyróżniają się tym, iż ich źrenica jest wrzecionowata, a tęczówka ma dwa kolory. Jedna, bliższa źrenicy, jest w kolorze jasnego szaro-niebieskiego, a druga jest ciemniejsza. Również białka nie są całkiem białe, tylko bladoniebieskie. Pysk klaczy jest normalny, ale ma wyraźniejsze kły. Skrzydła Skrzydła Missy są duże i bardziej przypominające skrzydła nietoperza/smoka niż pegaza. Są duże i silne, a ich wnętrze jest dużo ciemniejsze niż ciało klaczy. Przeważnie ma je rozłożone, gdyż trudno jej je składać. Grzywa i ogon Klacz ma długą i puchatą grzywę w barwie jasnego brązu. Nie lubi jej ścinać, ale bardziej od tego nie lubi jej układać. Często ma ją poczochraną, rozwianą. Jednak szczególny jest jej ogon, który wygląda jak ogon smoka niż kucyka. Jest dłuższy i grubszy i dopiero na jego końcu jest jasno brązowe oraz puchate futro. Uroczy Znaczek a raczej jego brak . Charakter/Zachowanie Zalety Lojalna . Silna i niezależna . Szczera . Pomysłowa . Odpowiedzialna . Spostrzegawcza . Tolerancyjna . Dość opiekuńcza dla tych, na których jej zależy . Wady Wulgarna . Niecierpliwa . Leniwa . Agresywna . Wredna . Nerwowa . Wybredna maruda . Mściwa . "Nobody Cares" . Uparta . Władcza . Inne Totalny zboczeniec . Nietypowe poczucie humoru . Rozmawia sama ze sobą w kilku osobach . Sarkastyczna . Fetyszystka . Historianawiązania do sezonów 1-5, nic o sezonie 6 nie ma i nie będzie . Zainteresowania Czytanie książek i różnych innych . Granie w gry Strategiczne . Horrory . RPG . Inne . Ćwiczenie mocy i magii . Narzekanie . Umiejętności Latanie . Magia (zwykła i nie-zwykła) . Magia runiczna . Walka wręcz/kopytna . Anty(?)/Śpiew i Anty/Taniec . Anty/Sport . Fobie . Opanowane elementyzaraz, co? kuce nie mają elementów? a wiedz gdzie mnie kutwa pocałuj? Chaos To główny i najbardziej charakterystyczny element Missy. Jako iż jest Draconequusem, a rasa ta naturalnie panuje nad Chaosem, klacz nie ma z tym większych problemów. Zaburzenia pogody, zmiany pory dnia i nocy, podróże między wymiarowe, zamiany ras oraz osobowości nie są jej obce. Mimo takiej potęgi, rzadko używa mocy związanych z Chaosem, głównie z powodu możliwych zniszczeń oraz niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo iż jest Draconequusem, niespecjalnie lubi siać Chaos. Najczęściej używa mocy podróżowania między wymiarami oraz zaburzeń pogody. Niebieski Ogień Trudno nazwać to elementem, ale klacz nad tym panuje na poziomie niewiele niższym niż Chaosem. Niebieski Ogień tym różni się od normalnego, iż jest niebieski (wow) i dużo gorętszy, może stopić większą ilość metali oraz przedmiotów (o istotach żywych nie mówiąc). Missy potrafi zarówno ziać niebieskim ogniem, jak i wytwarzać ogniste kule (w łapach i w pysku), czasem nawet grzywa i puch na grzbiecie oraz ogonie się nim zapala. Ciemność Jest to najmniej używany przez Missy element. Nie jest on na niesamowicie wysokim poziomie zaawansowania, ale jest opanowany na tyle, by klacz nie straciła kontroli nad sobą z powodu "mroku" jak Luna/Nightmare Moon czy Sombra. Jedyne co potrafi z elementem Ciemności to przyjąć "formę cienia" czyli przenikać przez obiekty i bardziej efektywnie ukrywać się w cieniu oraz tworzyć swego rodzaju zasłony dymne. Inne universa . Relacjetak, zarówno OC jak i postacie kanonu, ponieważ mogę i luj wam do tego <33 Rodzina Chelian - matka . Corrinth - biologiczny ojciec . Bastian - przybrany ojciec . Blissia - przyrodnia siostra . Lance - wujek . Astra - ciocia . Snowbolt - kuzyn . Ravea - babcia . Sonia - partnerka . Nestor - syn . Aida - córka . Przyjaciele / znajomi . Neutralne . Opinie i ewn. relacje z rodziną królewską . Chowaniectrudno nazwać to "zwierzakiem" . Ciekawostki * Najczęściej stoi na czterech łapach, ale tak jak Discord potrafi chodzić na dwóch. ** Tak samo jak on potrafi po prostu lewitować w powietrzu, ale skrzydła jej w tym znacznie przeszkadzają. * Jej przemiana z kucyka w Draconequusa jest dłuższa i bardziej bolesna. * W oficjalnym NextGen Autorki ma zupełnie innego "partnera" oraz dzieci, jednak jest to zbyt skomplikowane do opisania i działa na zasadzie AU (Alternatywne Uniwersum, więc nie do końca "kanoniczne" w jej historii). * Z powodu swojej rasy, jest długowiecznaheadcannon, mam was gdzieś i wasze opinie na temat "ile mogą żyć alicorny/smoki/draconequusy/etc". Cytaty Galeria [ będzie ] Missy ID by Nulevoy.png|ID na bazie Michaelle tru form by Nulevoy.png|Bardziej prawdziwa forma i wykaz kolorów Missy-nequus ftw by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem k Missy head-what by Nulevoy.png|i can see sounds Przypisy